Farewell to New York
by JadedTheatre
Summary: Set after "The Avengers" What happens once Loki is placed back into Asgardian hands.
1. Chapter 1

He had the muzzle on. He hated it, how very uncomfortable it was, the look of it. The _restraint _of it. He was so tired of being restrained. At least he had enjoyed his little moments of freedom, unlike the brother who was sitting next to him now. Thor was in absolute agony from the looks of it, and Loki's eyes drifted slowly over him, settling at his hands, the hammer. Restraint again. He would smile, but this damn muzzle had a hold of his lips and he couldn't manage to move them enough for that grin he so loved to give.

Thor was thinking about his woman, his mortal. He loved the thought of this, and even now, feeling more vulnerable then he had in a long time, after ths little adventure he would have to pay her a visit..as promised. He wondered if she would be as moved by his visit as she would be where it his brother instead. He let his mind wander at the thought of it and put his boot against the other seat in the car. They were farther from the city now, getting closer to the middle of nowhere so they coud be called home, and Loki assumed he would be punished.

He looked up as the car stopped and Thor brought him out of the car in chains, to the middle of the a field, how very humiliating. He sighed as the lightning came down, and suddenly the were traveling in the sky, and very quickly were once again on the bifrost(which had been rebuilt..good to know.). Thor held him and tried not to linger too long with Heimdall. Loki would have let out a giggle, but it was well muted by the muzzle. He did keep his eyes on the gate keeper though as if in challenge to say he still was not afraid of him. Thor held him tight, looking agitated as if there was anything else in the universe he would rather be doing then this task. Loki shook his head, and with his shoulder gestured in thedirection of the muzzle, He watched Thor contemplate this momentarily, and with a sigh he did remove it. Loki moved his mouth a moment, and took in a deep breath.

"Thank you brother..It is so very nice to be able to breathe once again. That device is a bit cruel don't you think?" Loki gave him the gleening grin.

"Do not speak...you are no brother to me" Thor, not looking at him on the long walk back to the gates of the city.

"Ah, well..no matter you are still brother to me then. You always will be. Blood brothers.."

"You are no blood brother to me Loki, never again.."

He smiled, softly this time, not the harsh playful grin, but a soft smile. "Then we shall be enemies then. Either way, I do love you..no matter what everyone thinks of me."

"Loki..you have tried to murder everyone close to us and destroy worlds and cities. You love no one but yourself..Now be silent, before I muzzle you once again."

Loki bit his lip, repressing a grin, when they arrived to gates, Loki held his head up high. It was all for you idiots he thought, as the citizens stared at him, cursed and threw things, or just looked confused as though they did not know the news from earth yet. He was brought inside the palace and Thor chained him, and then left that bloody hammer on his lap to ensure his temporary immobility. He was gone for what seemed for hours, and it may have been, he had been leaning against the wall resting his eyes. They immediately opened when Thor returned, and he smiled. Thor said nothing as he picked up the hammer and unchained Loki and led him through a courtyard, within sight of many guards surrounding the walls. Loki could still see the sky. The eternally beautiful sky.

"Am I to be executed now? That would be much kinder then confinement you realize.."

"Father..Odin, is still deciding..it may take some time..until then..have a seat..by that rock..the large one in the middle"

Loki had remained perfectly calm until this point. The thought of sitting there all that time, just..chained up, caused a panic he could not help but feel.

"No..no, please do kill me, do not _restrain_ me. Please brother, I beg you it shall be too much to bear" He felt himself being moved against the rock, and he struggled. He cried out in agony as more guards closed in to assist. He felt the metal chains, the twisting metal cutting into his arms and his chest. He struggled again but he was now pretty well locked into place. Loki's black strands of hair were in his eyes now as Thor grabbed his face. "Listen Loki..If I must bring the snake to make you writh with pain, I will..but you will remain here. Your fate will be decided soon.."

"No, no brother kill me! Do it! do not leave me here to rot away!" The tears were welling in his eyes, for all his creulty, he was always on the edge of emotion. He screamed again, as Thor left, and that's how his brother left him. Frightened and alone, and screaming. When he would calm down, then the trickster would come out..and once again Loki would be unrestained. Think now, Loki, you can get yourself out of this..

((Planning to continue with Chaper Two VERY SOON! :) Thank you.))


	2. Chapter 2

It took him some time to realize he was still breathing. He took in a breath, and exhaled slowly. He looked at the guards..he knew if he made himself invisible that this would alarm everyone immediately and he knew he was being watched intensely. Odin, and Thor did not see him in this time. He heard from various guards and other "representatives" that he was to have his trial in front of Odin, Thor and many of the other gods of Asgard. He looked disgusted and contemplative at this time..and hurt. Why should this family, who wasn't even his technically have such a heavy sway on his existence?

How long had he been there, tied to this damn tree? Days? Weeks? Months? When would the dreams stop? the haunting images of all those dead Valkaries clawing at this face, ripping limbs from body and throwing them into the abyss. He very suddenly had an idea...and this brought the smile back to his face. He tried not to smile to wide, as the guards would surely know something is amiss. He watched the sky turn dark, the galaxies and stars brightly guiding him and lighting his way.

"They forgot who my father was..my true father." He whispered as he channeled his strength. He channeled his Frost Giant side, which while living with the Chutari, he had put aside. They had taught him their ways..and in his infectious desire to shed everything involving Asgard and his true Jotunheim roots and strange beginnings.

"How you have forgotten how I murdered my own father.." He gave a bitter grin. He was talking to the night air, glaring at it as he did so. He kept his voice low though, and did not draw much attention to himself. He focused on the flesh of his arms, which were bruised and bloody from the chains. He focused until his skin started to turn blue and the metal literally burned right off. It hissed and popped but he very quickly caught it with his hand, and it disinagrated under his touch. He laughed, he had to! And he streched momentarily, before the first guard noticed, and then he licked his lips, and grabbed the man's arms. The man, stupid as he was started screaming as the flesh burnt off of him. Loki laughed, knowing he did not possess the physical strength, so he would multiply himself, and create the illusion that there were many, many more of him, then of the poor pathetic guards. These were no Asgardians, these were..unworthy, like him. So how very correct it be, he was is "natural state" with the eyes of red, instead of the blue, blue they were.

He set mirages of himself up throughout the courtyard, and by now the guards were mounds of burnt flesh. And he could escape. He would have to mask himself from Heimdall however, that was growing very tiresome. He would have to do something about that, and soon. The frosted state he had put him in a year ago, had not been enough to overtake the God. Luckily, he could trick his way out of that.

"Winter has come to Asgard.." He mused, as he found himself at the doorway, and free from the rock, and free from the courtyard..free again. No restraint. He glided down the hall and with a wave, made himself invisble. Quickly, and without much thought of another option, he went to the bifrost..Oh, Heimdall..Loki has returned..and he needs to go back to Earth now..regardless of your wishes...

((Love you guys! You are Awesome! Keep it up! Chapter Three coming next!))


	3. Chapter 3

A showdown with Heimdall would not be ideal at the moment. As much as Loki despised the guardian of the gate, he wanted to taste freedom much, much more. He would torture Heimdall much more with escaping on his watch. He stood on the bifrost, which glittered more brightly then ever before now that what was old is new again. He was still undected, he would have to hurry, once the discovery was made of his escape and the dead guards to boot, it wouldn't be long before his big brother and the allfather would be on the chase. He had the upperhand in this moment. He sent a huge cloud of fog and mist to surround the watch tower observatory. He summoned enough of the elecreicity to form a spark, and from this spark..the lightning and power he needed to get to Earth.

He hit the ground hard, not landing at all the way he meant to. He made a noise as he rolled for a bit. When he came to a stop he opened his eyes, and sighed. "Hello again Beautiful one.." He laughed, shortly as if he couldn't believe his luck. He stood, brushing himself off and looked around. He was at the landing spot in New Mexico once again. He saw miles of sand and the chill of the desert. He listened scanning the minds of the mortals within the area for any thoughts of Jane Foster. It was like scanning different radio channels..ah yes, she had come out of hiding..the little spider..All was safe now, for the big bad Loki was locked away..he could do her no harm..ha! He looked towards the sky, and raising his hands, he created a beautiful shooting star mirage, and then another, and another. He crept up the side of a lonely signal tower and waited..ah yes, there she was. As she was a scientist and therefore curious by nature, she would want to see this "natural phenomena" He waited..waited..and there she was. He slipped the dimension of space and time and was within feet of her rather quickly. He cloaked himself watching. Waiting.

Jane had been in her trailor, she was listening to the radio about the destruction of New York, shaking her head as she listened, and worried of course. She bit the tip of her pen, and the announcer on the radio stated there was some sort of shooting star or meteor shower outside. She peeked out of the window. "Holy Shit..there it is.." she said, and she threw open the trailor door. She smiled, and thought maybe, just maybe it was Thor sending her some sort of message. She got this uneasy feeling, like all the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She jumped as there was suddenly a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Loki there, his eyes bright and there a very confidant grin on his face. "Hello there Dr. Foster..I do believe you know my brother, Thor.."

((Having fun on this adventure! Chapter 4 soon!))


	4. Chapter 4

Jane gasped. Her brows furrowed in confusion and fear. She knew who he was immediatatly, and if he was here, well that could very well mean that Thor was dead. She stuttered at first, before hinging on a sentence. "You..you are Loki. Am, am I right? Thor talked about you..and your..power." She said. She was making her best attempt to stroke this being's ego. She knew what he did to Barton and her friend Selvig and that was not to count the many others he had murdered along the way.

Loki smiled slowly, nodding. He took hold of her face. His eyes lighting up at the thought of her squirming. "Did he say that now? I am so sorry to doubt you, but you see..he was hiding you from me..so, he must of been afraid..I would..hurt you.." He said, after each word, his intensity growing. His smile turned into a grin, he was getting more and more excited wach time her heart beat a little faster. It pulsed through his body as well. He studied her, as if she were some foreign creature, he touched her neck as if he did not know what it was. He looked fascinated and confused at once.

"You see Dr. Foster..or Jane, may I call you Jane? I promised my dear "brother" Thor that I would check pay you a visit..check up on you..when he had first returned to Asgard..before the whole..New York "incident" " He said the last part with a lingering smile as if he were remembering. "I would say it's long, long overdue. The thing, I cannot quite..comprehend is, pray tell, why my brother would ever want a mortal like you?" He held her face in his hands, looking for answers in her face, obviously on the edge of cruelty and confusion. Something about her had unnerved him.

"Well, Loki..we got along very well. He taught me things of your world, and I learned about yours..Can you..let go of my face now please? It hurts.." She looked to the right and to the left, anywhere but directly him.

"Was it these lips? This face?" He said, before looking disgusted. "No..I don't think it was any of those things. What if it had been me that had been cast out instead of him? Would you like me? Would you find me pleasing as well? Would everything that I learned and wanted to teach the world..would that have been enough for you? Damn you!" He flicked his hand and there was another one of himself holding from behind, keeping her arms at her side. He paced back and forth in front of her..looking at her and then away..and again.

"Why should I not kill you..I am bad, I am wrong, I am hated and despised..why not add you to the bloody list as well?"He grinned at her, but in a way that let her know he was displeased with her.

"It wasn't my fault Jane! I was always a good child, I..I loved Father..I loved Thor. But I am a monster, a clever monster, but a night terror just the same."He had tears in those blue eyes. The tears welled up so quickly for him. "Sentiment. Sentiment will destroy me if I am not ever in control..."

"You are in control Loki, you are, you are not a monster. You are loved in return, I know you are. You made a mistake. We all do." Jane said.

"You call razing New York to the ground a mistake? You call wanting to destroy everything..still wanting to destroy everything..a bloody mistake? You are a damn idiot!" He barked at her. His eyes went to the fire pit she had in front of the trailer. He made a noise of frustration, feeling like this mortal woman was making his head ache and his emotions to get the best of him. Those tears ever present as he picked her up. Jane screamed because she knew what he had in mind. The firepit..He wanted to throw her in it. Watch her burn, as he did inside.

((So excited to see which way this goes! Leave your reviews, they are adored. It could go either way..we'll have to wait until Chapter 5.))


	5. Chapter 5

Jane's clothing were singed as he held her over the flames, it was hurting her. She scratched him, which made him flinch. She did it again, and again, until he dropped her. She screamed as the fire tore into her leg and the left side of her lower body. She managed to scramble out, ouring sand over the wounds which were still ablaze. She was trying not to get hysterical, she was trying to stay as calm as she could to be able to handle him. She had no weapons, and at this point, she was at his mercy. She cried softly.

Loki blinked. He didn't quite register what had just transpired. "You slipped. It couldn't be avoided." He said, distancing himself from the smell of her burnt hair and flesh. He tilted his head to the side watching her."You are wounded. Good. Now you know how it _feels_. Do you feel it deeply, Jane? Because I do..every day, every night, every moment. It's your fault, this is your fault. If you had not come along, then my brother would never have become soft, and weak. You make him weak, you make everyone weak Jane! You are nothing but a waste of a mortal life.." He kicked sand at her, which made her cry out in pain. She moved away from him as much as could, but she knew she was out of luck if she needed to attempt to run away. She gritted her teeth before speaking. She was trying her best not to show him that her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Loki. I'm hurt. I need help. I can't stay hurt like this. Think about this, please? I have nothing to do with you and Thor not getting along. I didn't even know him when all this started. I..I know what happened, but it's fixable. We can fix t, just please..get my phone..please.." she pleaded. The pain was getting more intense now. She grimaced.

He was studying her like she was an insect to be dealt with. He looked her up and down, before scoffing and crossing his arms. He then, suddeny feeling uncomfortable with that put them at his sides. "I can easily heal you. I choose not to..maybe, but not at the moment. I want you to suffer..like, me." He smiled a bit and walked to her, eing slow and deliberate. He leaned down next to her, placing a hand on her leg, which made her scream. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I am a beautiful liar, I am death and pain. You are nothing, Jane. When you are gone, the universe shall not mourn. Why should one of us love you? There was a time when I could love, I did love. Now, I am so far removed from it, I think myself incapable. Do you think that Jane? Do you think I can love? Be redeemed?" He smiled at the last word, almost giggling thinking it was funny. He was looking into her face now. "I believe love to be a fault. It weighs you down, it makes you _weak._ Despite what everyone thinks, I am not weak. I think I have proven that endlessly."

"Maybe you just don't belong in Asgard anymore.." She said, her voice husky with pain.

He stopped. He was thinking her statement over. He sat down, watching her. He glared. "Oh, I've left Asgard. Though for some reason beyond me, I continue going back. You know who will never leave Asgard? Thor of course. Never permanantly, and I sincerely doubt you could handle living in Asgard. Mortal. He will not love you forever. He will grow bored with you..as he does everyone else. Yes, I think I am going to keep you for a some time..at least until you become too much of a liability. See what he sees, why he cares for you. Of course also to make him angry." He mused. He picked up Jane who made a very unpleasant noise and took her to the trailer. He laid her on the little pull out bed she used to sleep on, and waved his hand over her, and she was bound to the bed. He also waved his hand over her leg and side, and though not completely healed, it was much better. "I didn't fix it completely because you still deserve the pain, but I cannot have you die on me, not yet. Now..if you scream, I shall have to bind your mouth, as mine was, understand?" He was happy enough when she nodded and he looked around the trailer, noting how..ugly everything was. He stepped outside, and looked up at the sky.

"Come on brother, I'm _dying_ to see you again."


End file.
